


Be A Man Parody

by 1221bookworm



Category: The Farsala Series - Hilari Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: This is a quick parody of the song Be a Man from Mulan. It perfectly represents the struggle of Farsala to create an army - one that included the soldiers, the powers of the Suud, and the daring plans that pulled them all together.





	Be A Man Parody

Be a Man - A Farsala Trilogy Parody 

 

Let's get down to Business

To defeat the Hrum.

Did they send me Deghans,

When I asked for none?

You're the saddest bunch I ever met,

But you can bet, before we're through,

Somehow I'll make an army out of you.

Silent as the desert, but with a force, within.

Once you find you allies, you are sure to Win.

They're a fearless, pale, mysterious lot,

But they know just what to do.

Somehow I'll make an army out of you.

Be a man

We must be Swift as a Coursing River.

Be a man

With all the Force of a Great Typhoon.

Be a man

With all the strength of a Raging Fire.

Mysterious as the Dark Side of the Moon.

Time is racing towards us

Till the Hrum arrive.

Heed my every order, and you might survive.

If you can't play by the rules if war,

I'll pack up, go home, I'm through.

How could I make an army out of you?

Be a man

We must be Swift as a Coursing River.

Be a man

With all the Force of a Great Typhoon.

Be a man

With all the strength of a Raging Fire.

Mysterious as the Dark Side of the Moon.

Be a man

We must be Swift as a Coursing River.

Be a man

With all the Force of a Great Typhoon.

Be a man

With all the strength of a Raging Fire.

Mysterious as the Dark Side of the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: With just a few small changes, this song perfectly represents Sorahb's struggle to create an army – one that includes the actual soldiers, but also the strength of the Suud and their magic, and the daring plans that weakened the Hrum. All while being completely impossible to pin down. Just a little something BooksRgood4u and I put together and hope you enjoy!


End file.
